


漂亮的教训

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Summary: ABO向  O上A
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Kudos: 26





	漂亮的教训

01

爱情不是儿戏，身为一个Alpha是不会有这种自觉的。他们不害怕被标记，更不害怕发情期来临了没有情爱就会死的痛苦。在上床这件事上，Omega永远比Alpha考虑得更多。

他们也因此被说成优柔寡断，情爱来得都不痛快。张云雷讨厌这样的说辞，所以他看不起那些上了床标记了人不负责任的Alpha。

很不巧，追他的杨九郎就是一个拈花惹草风流又多情的Alpha。

身为一个Alpha却有奶香的信息素，也许更是因为这样，让人勤奋放下了防备心，所以更能够骗到很多天真漂亮的Omega。

但是他并没能够骗到张云雷。

烟草的味道很重，杨九郎一时都分辨不了那是张云雷身上本身的信息素味道，还是张云雷叼着烟卷靠着那些尼古丁来满足自己留下的味道。

“真的不能在一起吗？”杨九郎托着腮冲着张云雷眯着眼睛笑，“我真的好想要和你亲密。”

“在一起就是为了亲密和上床？”张云雷冷笑着看向杨九郎，“你只是想和我上床？”

“不可以吗？”杨九郎冲张云雷挑了挑眉，“如果你不想被永久标记，我可以临时标记你。发情期抑制剂对身体有伤害，你也不可能一直服用抑制剂吧？”

这样想来，还真是体贴呢。张云雷皱着眉头，心里都是被冒犯了的不悦。他周身的清冷气息散发开来，裹挟着烟草的味道，他一步一步走上前看着杨九郎。

“我要找Alpha，也不会找你。”哪个Alpha都行，就是不愿意和你上床，张云雷话语里都是看不起和讽刺，这是对Alpha最大的轻蔑。张云雷不管杨九郎受不受得了，他只要自己说痛快了，来讽刺杨九郎之前对其他Omega的勾引。

“你在我眼里还比不上抑制剂。”

02

让一个瞧不起自己的人心悦诚服喜欢自己，杨九郎觉得这是一件特别有成就感的事情。三三两两的朋友聚在一起，听完杨九郎的发言都点上烟痛斥着杨九郎说他真是个衣冠禽兽。

不管什么Omega都不放过。

杨九郎自然是听不进去的，他看着朋友嘴里的烟，自己也好玩地拿起一根来放在鼻尖下面闻着。好像张云雷信息素的味道，杨九郎有些变态地想着。

这是他第一次，对一个烟草味道的Omega念念不忘。如果他得不到张云雷，那么他一辈子都不会善罢甘休。他会一直缠着张云雷，直到他松口为止。

Omega的发情期是他的机会，他会等到的。

让一个Omega心动，首先就是要无时不刻地陪在他的身边，花钱，使劲花钱，没有一个Omega会拒绝体贴照顾着他的Alpha。杨九郎俗气地说着自己的作战计划，他渴望得到什么激动的回应，但是他的朋友只是长久的沉默。

那些Beta怎么会体会到Alpha和Omega之间纠缠的情欲，杨九郎摆了摆手，他不想对牛弹琴，和兄弟们道别的时候还追加了一句：“你们抽烟都没有张云雷好看，张云雷抽烟的时候，我觉得整个世界都暗淡了，只有他是我的光。”

这句话那些Beta听懂了，对他竖起中指鄙视道：“你还真是没有一个Alpha的尊严，让一个Omega引导你的一切。”

在从前杨九郎还真不愿意。他对那些发情期柔软着身子的Omega并没什么太多的听从，他只对自己看得下去的Omega温柔和迷恋。那些Omega会放下身段来请求杨九郎爱他们，一旦永久标记了就能够赖上杨九郎。但杨九郎足够绅士，给了那些Omega勾引的机会，却永远只会对他们临时标记。

于是他厌倦了那些循规蹈矩的讨好和听从，在张云雷这里他找到了欢愉。

喜欢看张云雷倔着性子不爱理他的样子，越是这样杨九郎越来劲。他更爱黏着张云雷了，故意惹他生气，不躲张云雷的打，他甚至还会壮着胆子都亲张云雷，亲着Omega柔软的耳垂索要更多。

哪怕是面对张云雷冷冷的飞眼和必须要错开的接触位置。

张云雷不惮在杨九郎面前展现自己的坏脾气，但他偶尔也会因为杨九郎看向自己发呆的时候心头晃动。这个没什么脾气的Alpha花言巧语，可也是真实的被他的那张脸吸引。

烟灰被张云雷掸了下去，他的嘴里还有着呛人的味道，他伸手在杨九郎面前晃了晃，有些得意地看着杨九郎：“许多人都像你一样，被我吸引呢。”

“你知道后来他们的结局都怎么样了吗？”

“怎么样？”杨九郎不怕死地问道。

“他们对我敬而远之，不再赶碰我一丝一毫。如果你不怕死，你可以试试。”

03

真是个天真不怕死的傻子。

张云雷这样笑话杨九郎。但是话说回来，杨九郎为什么要怕死，他是Alpha，他无所不能。享受着这个世界作为造物者的恩宠，他应该快活一生才对，哪里还需要去想别的事情。

这样才是Alpha该有的样子。他们高高在上，并不能够体会到身为一个Omega面对的所有处境，他们把温柔体贴和所谓的爱给了Omega，要求Omega也用爱来回报他们。

张云雷觉得这真是一个逻辑通顺的狗屁道理。他约了杨九郎来吃饭，他不主动约杨九郎，这已经让杨九郎足够惊讶了。为此杨九郎换上了精致漂亮的衣服——价格不菲的西装。见面的第一眼张云雷就淡淡地说了一句他还是喜欢看杨九郎穿休闲衣服的样子。

我约你来吃饭，不是来谈业务。一句话就让杨九郎抬手脱掉西装外套，像是要甩掉什么棘手的麻烦。张云雷倒没让杨九郎真脱下来，他说没关系的，这样也可以。

席间张云雷隐隐散发出来的不稳定的烟草味道被杨九郎捕捉，他坐在张云雷的对面，蹙着眉头打量着张云雷的一切。张云雷今天穿了白蓝相间的毛衣，不经意间露出来的后颈。

修长好看的颈子让人沉迷，杨九郎仿佛都能够看到他脖颈后面的腺体。张云雷是故意的，这种认知让杨九郎觉得晕晕乎乎，像是中了什么彩票。这中间他吃了什么饭也并不记得，这不重要的，重要的是张云雷肯不肯。

为了等张云雷肯，他这一天等得太久了。他迫不及待想要尝尝张云雷的味道，他迫不及待想要和张云雷接吻。他的话都要到嘴边了，他想说张云雷，你那么迷人，我喜欢你，我发了疯的，想和你滚到一起去。

结果一开口就变成了，张云雷，你发情期是什么时候。

喝着饮料的张云雷舔着上嘴唇看着杨九郎，他坐得不远，能够让杨九郎看清楚自己的每一个动作。张云雷说：“你喜欢我，有多喜欢？”

“这辈子都想和你在一起的喜欢。”

04

得偿所愿的事情也没能和意料之中的一样，杨九郎跟着张云雷去开了房。掏出身份证来的时候前台人员了然的微笑让杨九郎有些不自在，怎么看都是张云雷吃亏，从来花言巧语的杨九郎竟然比不过一个泰然自若的张云雷。

但张云雷也没理他，开房的钱是张云雷出的，房卡也是张云雷拿在手里的。杨九郎只是跟在张云雷的后面手足无措地进了房间。

张云雷一转身就看到了浑身不自在的杨九郎，他把门关了起来，反锁好走向杨九郎。他和杨九郎差不多高，这时候西装的扣子杨九郎已经解了开来，衬衫已经有些发皱的迹象了，过了这段时间只会更皱。

勾了勾手，张云雷让杨九郎凑过来，他把手按在杨九郎的后颈上，把人拉过来直接对上了唇。

带着温度的冰凉的吻，杨九郎只觉得自己自己后颈上的腺体被张云雷按得生疼，被Omega这样压制着还是第一次。张云雷的吻像是给他的奖励，杨九郎要挣扎着分开，但张云雷把他推倒在沙发里，Alpha和Omega的上下对换，杨九郎张了张嘴，感觉到了张云雷闯进来的舌头。

“不是想要和我上床吗，想拒绝？”

不是想拒绝，只是，有些奇怪。

被冒犯的屁股眼伸进去了几根手指，杨九郎被这样的动作弄得猝不及防，他夹紧了自己的屁股没想到换来了张云雷的几下巴掌。他张开手勾着张云雷的脖子，把脸贴到张云雷的脸上去有些气喘地看着张云雷。

“你可没说，是你要上了我。”

“我没说过吗？”张云雷冷哼着挑起杨九郎的下巴，“但你现在也知道了。”

05

Alpha的大脑连着Omega的生殖腔，这就是他们说爱的方式。

张云雷把杨九郎推到浴室马桶上的时候这样说道。淋浴和风暖的热气让杨九郎脸颊绯红，也让他失去了一个Alpha的尊严。

此刻的杨九郎更像是一条被放到砧板上的鱼，任张云雷刀徂。有了热水汽和风暖的加成，张云雷的几个动作就能够让杨九郎浑身颤抖。

一个Omega在给Alpha做扩张，这是杨九郎从来都没想到过的事情。他闭上眼睛，从前艹Omega的时候杨九郎也不觉得有多快乐，他不知道原来把那根东西顶进去之前一个人的身子是这样的感觉。

站不住脚跟，想要往下滑却被禁锢着身子。杨九郎都在怀疑他们在淋浴之下做这样的事情，不只是润滑剂，连水都弄进去了。

他靠在张云雷肩膀上轻喘，他看到了张云雷后脖颈上精致好看的腺体。他想要咬上去，把这个清冷的Omega变成只是自己的Omega。

可惜了，张云雷没给他这个机会。也许就是料到了杨九郎有这样的心思，所以他把水花调大，在晕眩的温度中，张云雷把东西塞到了杨九郎的屁股里。

那是一条细长的毛巾。

06

没被人艹过的Alpha脸上全是痛苦，可几番顶撞的回合下来他竟然也习惯了。肠壁的肉柔软又很能吸人地咬着张云雷的东西，杨九郎咬了咬唇，对着张云雷晃了几下屁股。

“Alpha也有被艹乖了像狗一样摇着尾巴和屁股的时候。”张云雷没给杨九郎痛快，他偏偏慢下来，把手伸进杨九郎的嘴巴里搅着他的手指。上面和下面两处小口都很能吸，带着口水的牙关包裹着张云雷的手指，张云雷感叹着杨九郎的牙齿还真是他妈的不齐。

弄得他手上全是牙印，说不出来的凌乱色情。

“张云雷......”意乱情迷的Alpha喊着Omega的名字，这是他从一开始就想要撩拨的Omega，是不相信看不起Alpha的Omega。这个时候的杨九郎已经想不到其他的事情，管他张云雷是个Omega还是Alpha，他只想要张云雷抓着他的腰给他更多。

在床上的张云雷是什么样子的，屋子里都是烟草味道，融进奶香味里。惨兮兮的Alpha信息素干不过一个Omega的，就像信息素的主人一样，躺在床上张开着他的双腿等着被Omega占据身心。

这本来不是杨九郎所想，但当张云雷那双手摸上他身体的那一刻他就什么都想不了了。大脑挂机了只想着去迎合着张云雷的唇和所有的抚摸。

他的东西还流着水，湿漉漉的，和张云雷的蹭在一起。他被张云雷转过了身子，Alpha隐隐骄傲的东西全被Omega掌握，完全没有了Alpha的架势。箭在弦上，张云雷抓着他的东西刮蹭了两下贴着他的唇舔着他的唇瓣，故意吊着他。

“杨九郎，你看看你哪里还有一个Alpha的样子。”浑身发软，下面紧紧咬着张云雷，肉壁收缩弄得两个人都很爽，杨九郎因此发出了满足的叹息声。

他把头低下去，心脏和张云雷紧紧相贴着，他伏在张云雷耳边说：“你听到了吗，我的心脏在为你跳动。因为你，它跳得好快。”

“是吗？”张云雷伸手摸了摸，他打了个转掐了一把杨九郎的胸。本来就很可怜的Alpha这时候上面也被弄得颤抖起来，好像咬一咬就能够流出点什么别的东西来。

“哪怕是被我操，也会很快乐吗，就算你是个一Alpha？”张云雷把他的东西拔出来，重新挤进杨九郎的腿间。他要杨九郎夹好它，不能够掉出来。他挑着杨九郎的下巴，清冷地看着他：“你还喜欢我吗？”

“喜欢。”意乱情迷的杨九郎咬着唇，只想着那东西掉下来怎么办。他漫不经心地回答着张云雷的问题，可他的心思根本没有放在张云雷的问题上。他想要张云雷弄他，很凶狠地弄他。

完全就是两个体验，这时候谁还管西装是不是皱的。羞耻的交代了出来，杨九郎的东西全都喷到了张云雷的小腹上，可是张云雷还没有结束。杨九郎的大腿内侧的皮都要被蹭破了，杨九郎身下的床单早就湿了，虽然Alpha比不上Omega能流水，到底也不是很差。杨九郎抓着张云雷的肩膀，意识涣散到只能喊着张云雷的名字。

“说你爱我。”

“我爱你。”

“那你要怎么爱我？”

“给你，生个孩子。”

因为这一句话杨九郎就感觉到一股热流涌进了他身体的洞里，每个毛孔好像都被填满了，他的身上都是烟草的味道。张云雷把东西拔了出来，咬着他的唇笑着说，你知道你自己在说什么吗？

一个Alpha要给Omega生孩子。

一个被操到神志不清的Alpha，就这样被Omega迷惑了，说出了要给Omega生孩子这样的话来。

07

次日清晨醒来的杨九郎只觉得浑身酸疼，他揉了揉眼睛翻了个身便看见了张云雷托着腮看他。昨晚的记忆轰然而至，杨九郎挣扎着要起身，张云雷直接欺身上去，掐着杨九郎的脖子。

“昨晚，我……”

“我们睡了。”张云雷亲了亲杨九郎的眼睛，嘴角挂着笑，“你不是想要尝尝我的味道吗，不是想试试吗，不是说喜欢我吗？”

Alpha的花言巧语就是花言巧语而已，张云雷的唇擦过杨九郎的脖子，向后舔着杨九郎的腺体。他张开嘴巴轻轻地蹭着，每一步动作都像是对杨九郎的挑衅。

“别说你没有，昨天我把脖子露出来给你看的时候，你想要咬上我的腺体。”

“我不是你能够掌控的Omega，也不是你三言两语就能哄骗过去的Omega。杨九郎，你永远不能够标记我，你不能够的。”

咬上Alpha的腺体会怎么样，他会痛吗？虽然说张云雷并不能够标记上杨九郎，但是他想让杨九郎尝尝这种被掌控在床上的感觉。

杨九郎急促的喘息声传进张云雷的耳朵里，杨九郎有从没体验过的疼痛。他捂着自己的后脖颈，不可置信地看着张云雷。

“给你一个教训而已，别那么怕。你一个Alpha害怕Omega干什么？”

他早该知道张云雷和别人不一样的，从他清冷不爱搭理他的时候，杨九郎就应该懂得的。偏偏杨九郎要去招惹，杨九郎觉得他一个Alpha是不会吃亏和上当的。

但是昨晚那个在床上浪荡的要张云雷快点的人是他，说要给张云雷生孩子的也是他。在阳台上抽烟的张云雷还是那个样子，点上了烟靠在栏杆上抽着，动作依旧迷人。

就是因为这样的动作杨九郎喜欢上张云雷的，就是因为这样的动作，杨九郎决定去撩拨张云雷的。结果他吃了一个漂亮的教训，结果他的身上有了淡淡的烟草味道。

后脖颈上的牙印还没有消，但是已经不那么疼了。张云雷捻灭了烟，他把烟丢进垃圾桶里进了屋。他看着正在屋子里穿着他那件皱皱巴巴西装的杨九郎，走过去，在柜子里找了件衣服给杨九郎换上。

“还疼吗？”张云雷摸上杨九郎的后颈，他看着杨九郎有些发愣无措的脸，这样问他。

Fin


End file.
